7 days a week
by RandomMacky
Summary: Natsu is a policeman who can't seem to find love. One day he saw a beautiful girl inside a flower shop and he fell for her, what would he do now? Nalu. AU: Set in real world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey guys, this is my first story so enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 1 

Day 1: Monday

Normal POV:

Natsu sighed as he walked home from work already out of his cop uniform. "Man… What a boring day, there were no crimes. It's like all the criminals have given up from criminal-ing,"

Instead of taking his usual way home, today he decided to take the other way, which he never took before because today was an unusually short day. Natsu put his arms over his head,

"Hmm what should I eat for dinner? I could invite stripper over but he's always with Juvia, I could invite Erza… But having dinner with just the two of us is awkward… There's always Mira but I really don't want to see Lisanna right now," Natsu puffed while talking to himself.

Natsu sniffed the air and he smelled flowers. He looked to his right and saw a beautiful little flower shop. The front was filled with all kinds of flowers and the inside was the same, filled with flowers. Then he saw a beautiful blonde girl leaning on the windowsill. Natsu's mouth agape at how beautiful she was,

"Whoa…" Natsu stared, the girl noticed, smiled a little and shut the curtains. When Natsu came to his senses he went straight into the flower shop. He saw the girl watering some flowers,

"Uhh Hey!" Natsu greeted.

"Hi," The girl smiled. "This is a beautiful place you got here," Natsu continued looking around. The girl giggled, "Thanks, I've just recently opened a while ago,"

"Oh do you have roses?" Natsu asked. "Yup, I do it's just right out the front, what color would you like?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, what's your favorite color of roses?" Natsu asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, asking a girl for advice. Who're you giving it to? If you don't mind me asking and as to your question I prefer the white roses," the girl replied.

"I'm going to give it to a girl I like, which do you prefer? Bouquet or Single?" Natsu asked again.

"Single… It makes it more romantic," the girl smiled. "Can you give like a small teddy bear and a card?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, which kind of teddy bear?" the girl replied. "Anyone you like, oh I'm Natsu by the way," Natsu said.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy smiled as she picked out a cute teddy bear and placed it with the rose. "Here's your card, if you would kindly give the name," Lucy gave the card.

"Thanks," Natsu thanked as Lucy typed something in the cash register.

"A single white rose, a teddy bear and a small card, that would be $35 please," Lucy held out her hand as Natsu finished writing and gave the money.

"Thank you," Lucy said as she gave the receipt. Natsu smiled, took the receipt and left. Lucy watched him leave out of the corner of her shop and realized he left his things. She quickly took them and ran outside but Natsu was no longer there. She took a look at the card and it read: For The Beautiful Florist Lucy in a cursive and nice handwriting.

"For the Beautiful Florist Lucy from Natsu," Lucy smiled as she read those words, sniffed the rose, hugged the teddy bear and went back into the shop. As she came in to the flower shop, she called her best friend.

"Levy, you would not believe what happened today!" Lucy said excitedly.

"What?" Levy asked.

"Well there was this guy with pink hair and he came into the shop, bought a rose, a teddy bear. He then left them here and the card said for the beautiful florist Lucy," Lucy explained.

"EEEP! You're finally getting a boyfriend! Wait did you say pink hair?" Levy asked.

"Yea, well not pink but salmon-ish pink," Lucy said. "No way! Is his name Natsu?" Levy asked shocked.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Lucy questioned. "Girl, Gajeel has a partner in his Police office named Natsu!" Levy pointed out.

"Wait… It's the same Natsu?" Lucy asked. "I guess, they have salmon hair and their names are both Natsu…" Levy trailed.

"Well I'll ask Gajeel later, bye Lu-Chan!"

"Bye Levs," Lucy said as she put her IPhone back in her pocket.

"A police officer huh?" Lucy smiled as she closed up her shop. "Might not be a bad idea…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review on what you liked and how do I improve~ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day 2: Tuesday

Natsu was sitting at his table it wasn't his shift yet so he's just chilling. Then his best "buddy" Gray came over,

"Hey Pyro, What're you up to?" Gray asked.

"How does it feel to have a girlfriend Ice boy?" Natsu asked innocently. Gray blushed and cleared his throat,

"Good I guess? Why do you ask?"

"Hmm… No reason…" Natsu spaced out.

"Oy! Natsu, Gray!" a man laughed from their back, "Gi-hi-hi,"

"Oh hey Gajeel!" Natsu greeted.

"So Natsu… Levy told me you're hitting and her best friend," Gajeel said as he elbowed him smirking. This caused Gray who were drinking to spit out his drink,

"WHAT?" Gray asked in confusion then had a coughing fit because of the water. Natsu got red in the face,

"They're best friends?" Natsu asked.

"Best of the best of the best! They've been together since forever," Gajeel said taking a chair and sitting.

"What's she like?" Gray asked smirking.

"She's beautiful," Natsu said staring into space. "Wait Gray I think I got a picture of her with Levy on my phone, while they were on a trip," Gajeel said scrolling through his phone.

"Is it her?" Gajeel asked while showing the two the picture. "Yea! That's her! That's Lucy!" Natsu pointed to the phone.

"Oh she's hot dude!" Gray stared. With that Natsu smacked him in the head,

"Shut up!" he said. "OW!" Gray exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that's all I got to tell you, break's over though," Gajeel said standing up. Then the three of them went back to work.

After work Natsu took the other way again to see Lucy, he tried to walk into the shop but it was locked. The sign on the door said closed, he took a peek inside a slightly opened window and curtains that could fit his hand, and saw Lucy writing with her earphones on.

"Damn… I don't want to disturb her… The shop is closed after all…" Natsu said rubbing his head. "Well… I guess I'll just have to visit some other time…"

Natsu started to leave but he found a paper in the ground, he saw some little kids playing in a park across the shop. Then he got an idea; he grabbed a pen from his pocket and started to write on the paper,

"Dear Lucy, would you like to hang around some time? From Natsu," Natsu said while writing with his cursive handwriting. He folded it into a paper airplane and got on top of a tree,

"Well, here goes nothing…" he said then he threw it, but he threw it too weak and now a child's got it.

"Hey! Hey! Kid! Give it back!" Natsu said as he got off the tree and stated chasing him. This went on for a while until he finally caught him,

"Finally! I… caught… you…" Natsu said holding the kid's arm panting.

"Here you go mister, your airplane! I only wanted to have fun, and it was fun! Bye now!" the kid said. Natsu took a deep breath and looked at the airplane who was still finely folded,

"Happy! I was looking everywhere for you! Where'd you go?" a distant voice of a girl asked. "We were worried," a distant voice of a boy, asked.

"I was playing with that man!" Happy said pointing to Natsu. "Well let's go back Carla, Lily…" Happy said. Natsu looked at them from a distance until they were gone.

It was dark and Natsu returned to the flower shop and now he tossed it again and it landed in Lucy's desk. He jumped in excitement and quickly ran out of there when she started to read it,

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she went out holding the unfold paper plane but he was long gone. Lucy smiled to herself,

"Well… I noticed you staring at me and chasing that kid…" She giggled. "I never expected you ran just to get this…"

"I wonder if he'll come by tomorrow?" Lucy asked herself as she went into her shop again and closed up.

While she was going home she called in her best friend Levy,

"Hey Levs,"

"Hey! What did he do this time?" Levy answered.

"Well he chased a kid around the park many times just to get a paper airplane, when I opened it, it said do you want to hang out?" Lucy explained to her.

"Say yes!" Levy encouraged.

"I want to but he ran away…" Lucy whispered.

"Shrimp who you talking to?" Gajeel's voice can be heard through the phone. "Lucy dear… I need to go Lu-Chan… Bye," Lucy giggled,

"Say hi to Gajeel for me! Bye Levs," Then she hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the people who silent read my story, followed my story, favorited me/my story and reviewed! It's such an honor to even get one review, one review = one love! Thanks guys! :)**

**Special thanks to: Rose Tiger, Mr Potato Chips, NalUlove4ever, Dark Mage Zeru, WaterDragonMaverick, yazste7, luna-nightshade, kyia12, CatsCradle22, YessChristopher, .**

**Review~ 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'm so late in posting this . Gomenasaii~ Although this chapter is short it has a little twist in it, I'll try to get chapter 4 out sooner! Happy Valentines Day though xD :P 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

Day 3: Wednesday

After work Natsu practically changed out of his uniform and ran out of his office as fast as he can. He wanted to see Lucy and what her answer is,

"Yo! Natsu! What's the rush?" Gray shouted as Natsu ran away. "Tell you tomorrow Gray, catch you later!"

"Salamander's found love snowman, he found love!" Gajeel crept up behind Gray patting his back.

"But it doesn't mean that he should skip our Wednesday Night Hangout," said Gray a little disappointed.

Natsu ran to Lucy's flower store, to find that it was closed.

"Again? Really? Does it close at a certain time or something?" Natsu frowned. However when Natsu was walking away, Lucy ran out to him and said hi.

"Hey! Yes!" Lucy exclaimed. "Yes?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes!" Lucy said again.

"OH YES! YES! YES! YES! Thank you! Umm… This Saturday?" Natsu asked

"Sure," Lucy smiled.

"Ok, I'll pick you up in the morning?"

"I have to work in the morning, but I'll close up at 12,"

"Okay, Saturday at 12,"

"Sounds good to me," Lucy said.

"I need to go, some of my friends and I are going to this weekly hangout," Natsu explained.

"Okay, you better go then," Lucy smiled shyly.

"Yea, bye!" Natsu went and waved.

"Bye," Lucy waved back. Natsu went off to Sunshore Mall and met up with Gray and Gajeel. However they were not the only ones who're there.

"Hi…" Natsu said disappointed.

"NATSU! Eh… What are you doing here?" Gray asked surprised, and one arm around Juvia.

"I came for our weekly bro hangout, I guess not "bros" this week huh?" Natsu asked with sarcasm in his tone.

"Dude, you better go we invited everyone… And I mean EVERYONE," Gajeel said worrying for his little buddy.

"Why can't I join?" Natsu asked. Suddenly in the background he heard his name being called,

"NATSU!" A girl called out. Natsu's eyes widened and looked at Gajeel and Gray,

"Sorry…" they said. Natsu turned around slowly and there she was wearing short shorts, a yellow shirt and some sneakers.

"Natsu!" She called out again waving, this time lower. "L-Li-Lisa-Lisanna…" Natsu stuttered.

She came in running and hugging Natsu. Lisanna is Natsu's childhood friend, but a few years ago she went to study abroad. Lisanna has a crush on Natsu ever since they were kids. Everyone thought they were going to get married, but when she was studying abroad Natsu lost interest in Lisanna. Not wanting to break her feelings Natsu kept quiet.

"Don't make such faces Natsu," Lisanna joked. Natsu half-heartedly laughed along.

"Lisanna, where's Mira and Elfman?" Gray asked trying to help his best buddy.

"Their coming, I went on first because Mira-nee had to go back to the car to get her wallet," Lisanna smiled.

"Oh, I see…"

When Mira and Elfman came, they waited for now the late Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Cana.

That time, Lisanna's been clinging on to Natsu, like there's no tomorrow. Slowly one by one everyone came, and it was 8 already.

"Alright! Let's go!" Gray said and everyone followed.

They went to Karaoke and sang songs. But went deaf when it was Gajeel's turn to sing, then they went bowling for a while and Natsu and Laxus tied up with their score. After all of that they went to a bar and Cana immediately ran off,

"Did you have fun today Natsu? I sure did," Lisanna smiled to Natsu while he was drinking his beer, remembering to be sober.

"Sure I had fun," Natsu said putting down the glass.

"We should do this again sometime!" Lisanna continued. "I guess…" Natsu trailed.

"Well I should be getting home, I have work tomorrow," Natsu said standing up.

"Ok, bye Natsu!" Lisanna waved.

"Bye Minna!" Natsu waved back to everyone.

"Bye!" Everyone said. He went outside of the bar but Lisanna caught up to him, Natsu!"

Lisanna caught his arm, pulled him to her height and kissed him in the cheek. Then she ran off, winking leaving Natsu there.

* * *

**Thank you All! Please Review!~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! It's Thursday! XD Well in the story at least. I wrote this while listening to Vocaloid! XD Anyone of you like them? I currently love Death Should Not Have Taken Thee! And Outer Science xD **

* * *

Chapter 4

Day 4: Thursday

Natsu can be seen on his desk depressed. He was thinking about last night, about how Lisanna kissed him. Gray and Gajeel both feel bad because they were the one who invited her.

"Urrgghhh! I FEEL BAD!" Natsu shouted or roared.

"Dude, it's ok just chill," Gray said.

"Have a time off or something…" Gajeel said.

"Last time I did that my 'buddies' invited the whole gang and got me in trouble with my ex-crush!" Natsu said sounding sarcastic.

"Well it's your fault for coming!" Gray said back.

"We thought you weren't going to come!" Gajeel joined.

"It's called the B-R-O H-A-N-G-O-U-T!" Natsu spelled it out like a kindergarten student.

"What happened to Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I politely asked to leave! Unlike you guys! Inviting your girlfriends and all!" Natsu retorted. Usually Gray, Gajeel and him would've started a fight about this in the office but both of them pity Natsu and felt bad for ditching out on their weekly hangout.

"Natsu Dragneel! Natsu Dragneel! Report to station 67 immediately!" the speaker sounded.

Natsu stand up and whispered, "Gladly…" with disappointment in his voice and body. Leaving Gray and Gajeel alone feeling guilty.

After work Natsu changed out of his cop uniform like always and walked home, too upset to go to Lucy's.

-Lucy-

"Hmm… It's really late, I wonder if Natsu will come…" Lucy wondered. She waited the whole day for him, and when she knew he wasn't going to come she called her best friend Levy.

"Levy-Chan~!"

"Lu-Chan~! Hewwo!"

"Lev I was wondering if you could tell me where Natsu lives…" Lucy asked

"Luce! Are you…?"

"NO! I'm just going to visit him! THAT'S ALL!"

"Hehe I can feel your blush~" Levy said in a singsong way.

"Just give me his address… Please?"

"Sure, let me just ask Gajeel," Levy said. Distant chatting can be heard over the phone of Gajeel and Levy.

"Ok so you're house is at Strawberry Street right?"

"Ya…"

"He lives 3 streets below you, Grape Street, House number 17," Levy said

"Oh beside that house with a lot of cats?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, that one exactly!" Levy pointed.

"Thanks Levs! Byee~"

"You're welcome Lush~"

The phone call ended and Lucy went straight to Natsu's house. She left with her bicycle, and rode it to Grape Street.

"I wonder if he's home yet…" Lucy said as she rang the door.

DING DONG

"Who is it?" A voice from the inside asked.

"It's me Lucy!" Strange that doesn't sound like Natsu's voice… Lucy thought.

"Lucy?" The voice asked.

"Yea! You know Natsu's friend?" Lucy explained through the door.

The door opened to reveal a young purple haired boy, "Natsu-san is not home yet…"

"Oh… Ok… Can you please tell him his friend Lucy came?"

"Sure, now good-bye!" He closed to door.

From the inside Lucy could hear a conversation, "Who was it Romeo?"

"Some lady called Lucy, do you know who she is Wendy?"

"Beats me…"

"She was looking for Natsu,"

And then the voices became distant.

Lucy turned around only to come face to face with Natsu himself.

"Natsu?" Lucy gasped startled. "Hi?"

"Lucy?" And just when Natsu thought he could sleep tonight. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**As usual, Pwease Review~ :3**

**I appreciate all of you liking my stories XD And to make this story more special I'll update it according to the days! So the next update would hopefully be on Friday. :P Oh! Oh! I have a cover picture now too! Nothing special just the days of the week. LOL :P **

**One more thing, I initially wanted this story to end at the 7th Chapter which is Sunday. However, I decided to continue it because I have a cool story line in my head already. Involving multiple characters from the anime to be included like: Sting, Rogue, Lyon, Chelia, etc... I would also include mroe of the other characters in too. It feels like I'm only focusing on Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel and Levy. **

**Enough of my rant! Thank you all! XD **

**Thanks Byiiee~ Revieeww~! 3**


	5. Chapter 4 34 and 5 12

**HELLO MINNA! IT'S THURSDAY! Well in my time anyway... XD I posted this chapter early because I felt like the last Thursday was a blur and that I can't start Friday with no answers. Therefore I decided for the next few chapters, it will be named Chapter _ 1/2 or 3/4 :P Sorry if it's confusing but it will get back to the normal state soon. xD **

**Here's chapter 4 3/4 and 5 1/2~ XD**

* * *

Chapter 4 ¾ and 5 ½

Still Day 4: Thursday

Lucy was now sitting on Natsu's couch being served tea by Wendy. Natsu was sitting opposite her and so was Romeo,

"So umm… who are these people Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"This is Romeo and that's Wendy, Romeo wants to be a cop like me so I'm training him. Wendy's mom is really close to my dad and they're away on a business trip with Gajeel's dad too so she asked me to take care of her for a while," Natsu replied

"Oh… Well hi there!" Lucy smiled.

"Hello! I'm Romeo, sorry for closing the door on you," Romeo said looking embarrassed.

"It's ok, I come in the middle of the night asking for Natsu, so of course you'll have suspicion," Lucy said as Romeo chuckled slightly.

"And I'm Wendy," Wendy introduced.

"Hello Wendy," Lucy smiled.

"So Lucy… Why did you come?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't see you come by the shop so I wanted to see why…"

"I just came home…" Natsu lied, he got released an hour ago but walked really slowly. "The criminal case was really though today…"

"Ah… Well sorry for bothering you, I'll leave now…" Lucy stood up.

"No, no it's ok… Sorry for not visiting the shop," Natsu said.

"It's ok, I'm going to leave now… It's late, I have work tomorrow, you have work tomorrow," Lucy trailed. Natsu had a lot of stuff on his mind right now. He's debating on whether or not he should tell Lucy about the incident yesterday or not.

Natsu stood up and faced Lucy, "See you tomorrow Lucy," he smiled.

"Yea… See you," She smiled walking towards him. She tiptoed up and kissed him on the cheek, and then she ran out the door.

Now Natsu was standing there, face puzzled. "Lucy kissed me…"

"Natsu-san? Aren't you dating Lisanna?" Romeo asked.

"Huh, No why would you think that?" Natsu questioned.

"Because she left a pile of flowers on the door step this morning," Wendy continued Romeo's question.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Natsu searched. "It's in the kitchen…" Wendy said. Natsu ran over there and found the flowers with a little card attached.

_Dear Natsu,_  
_Do you want to come over on Saturday? I'll make something special. Come by my house tomorrow night, I'll be seeing you,_

_From Lisanna with Love,_

But what Natsu is really interested in is, where the flowers came from. He remembered the back of the card had names of the shop on them. His face literally went horrified and dropped the flowers and card.

"Lucy and Lisanna met…" Natsu said.

Chapter 5 ½

Day 5: Friday

-Lucy-

Lucy was in the flower shop humming a tune and fixing some of the flowers. "What time is it?" Lucy asked herself.

It was only 2pm, "I can't wait for him to come," Lucy smiled as if talking to the flowers. Suddenly the bell sounded,

"Hello Lucy?" A voice came from the door.

"Lisanna! Glad to have you! Come for another bouquet?"

"Oh no, just ordering a flower, My boyfriend and I are planning something special tomorrow and I want it to be specially decorated," Lisanna said.

"Oh I see! What type of flowers do you want to order?"

"That's a problem, I don't know…" Lisanna blushed.

"Is it your first date?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, do you know what kind?"

"Usually it's the boys who would be getting the girl flowers," Lucy laughed a little.

"Mine is kind of dense, he just can be a little childish sometimes," Lisanna said.

"Tell me about it," Lucy giggled. "Yours too?"

"He's not exactly childish but he really acts as one, even lives with them,"

"Wow exactly like mine! I should introduce him to you someday!"

"I should introduce mine too!" Lucy smiled, and so did Lisanna.

"I ordered Roses for you, have fun for your date! I'll deliver them if you'd like! Tomorrow at 12pm, I could also introduce the guy who likes me and I like him back," Lucy said

"He's not your boyfriend yet?" Lisanna asked.

"No, not yet," Lucy blushed.

"Oh ok then, I would really appreciate it! Thank you Lucy! Byee~" Lisanna said.

"Good-bye~" Lucy waved as she went off.

-Natsu-

"WHAT DO I DO ICE-MAN?" Natsu screamed at the back of his office in a nearby alley. He is now holding Gray by his collar and choking him on the wall,

"I DON'T KNOW! WHO DO I LOOK LIKE? A COUNSELOR?" Gray screamed back. Natsu put him down and ran his hand through his hair.

"Damn it… What do I do? They met… What if they talk about me? How would I answer both of them?" Natsu kicked a can and hit the wall.

Gray felt sorry for the guy, he had more problems then him about love at least. Natsu would also have dragged Gajeel but he's on a case, which Gray thinks is very unfair,

"Dude just tell Lisanna that you like Lucy now," Gray said.

"Easier said then done… I'm not that type where I break a girl's heart,"

"Then get her another guy, or get her to break up with you," Gray suggested. Natsu lit a light bulb,

"That's it Gray! You're a genius!" Natsu finally got a plan.

"I am? I mean, of course I am! Duh! Wait what am I smart at?" Gray asked.

"Get Lisanna another guy! That's what I'll do! And I know the perfect person!" Natsu smirked.

They both returned to the office, only to be scolded by their boss. He's been calling their names for over 10 minutes and they didn't answer.

-After Work-

Natsu changed out of his cop uniform as usual. Then he went straight to Lucy's,

"I can get Lucy to help me," Natsu practically ran there smiling.

He banged the door open, "LUCY!"

"AHH! NATSU! Don't scare me!" Lucy scolded.

"Sorry," Natsu blushed embarrassed.

"It's ok, I'm about to close so…"

"Come to my house! I need to talk a very important matter with you. First of all you know Lisanna right?" Natsu asked and Lucy nodded and they proceeded to go to his house together.

* * *

**Who do you think Lisanna's secret man is? Well I'll give you a hint... He's a boy ;) XD I hope you guys will like my pairing choice though. The man is on my profile just see who I ship Lisanna with and that's the man. BBBUUUTTT ****Who do you guys ship Lisanna with?**

**Review~ ^_^ :D**


	6. Chapter 5 34 and 6 12

**YO MINNA! IT'SSSSS FRIDAY! LAST DAY OF SCHOOL FOR THE WEEK :D I JUST GOT HOME FROM SCHOOL! I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK! BUT NEVERTHELESS I STILL NEED TO KEEP MY PROMISE AND UPDATE THIS BELOVED STORY! :D **

**I read some of your comments and you guys have different ideas on who you want Lisanna to date, but I already chose the pairing so yea. :P Thanks see you at the bottom! **

* * *

The other part of Chapter 5 and the start of Chapter 6 (5 ¾ and 6 ½)

Still Day 5: Friday

"LISANNA WAS YOUR EX-CRUSH?" Lucy screamed.

"Yes, I'm planning to get her a new guy! So please! Help me!" Natsu begged literally. Lucy sighed and sat back down on his couch,

"PLEASE LUCCYY!" Natsu begged with his puppy eyes.

"She really likes you, you know… She even got you flowers for tomorrow's date," Lucy said.

"I know… Look it's really complicated, just please!" Natsu sat back on his seat too.

"Fine, but I don't see what I can do to help, after all the date IS tomorrow,"

"Oh, I already got the guy," Natsu said as if it means nothing.

"THEN WHY DO I NEED TO GET INVOLVED?" Lucy laughed not understanding his situation; she literally thanked Kami-sama that those 2 kids were sleeping already.

"I need you to tell Lisanna that I don't like her anymore and that I found another guy for her,"

"Why me? Why couldn't you have asked your other friends to do it?" Lucy asked wanting to get out of this.

"Because… They all know Lisanna, you technically don't and I really trust you. Please Lucy!"

"Fine… Tell me what to do…" Lucy gave in.

Day 6: Saturday

-Lucy-

Lucy was watering some flowers on her flower shop and then Lisanna came in,

"Lucy!" Lisanna smiled full of happiness.

"Lisanna…" Lucy tried to smile. How could she smile if the girl that's going to be broken hearted is in her shop right now?

"Do you have the flowers ready?" Lisanna asked.

"No… I umm… Will deliver it to you house tonight… Can I?"

"Sure, just make sure it arrives before 7,"

"Okay! Thank you!"

"Okay, see you later Lucy!" Lisanna waved good-bye to Lucy and left.

"Okay… Time to put our plan to action... I just hope Natsu made the right choice," Lucy dialed the phone number on her phone. It beeped for a while and then there was an answer,

"Hello?" The other line answered.

"Hello Natsu! Lisanna came just now! Time to get into action!"

"Ok! The guy's house is at Orange Street, House number 24!"

"Got it! See you at 6!"

"Bye,"

Lucy got the flowers ready, and waited until 6 for Natsu to come.

"Lucy! I'm here! Let's go!" Natsu came in the shop. Lucy nodded and went with Natsu into his car. (A/N: I know I never mentioned a car, let's just pretend that he has a car and he drove it today)

They drove to the guy's house and Lucy got off of Natsu's car, Natsu drove off to 2 houses down. Lucy placed the flowers on the doorstep and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A guy from the house answered. Lucy hid somewhere waiting for the guy to answer. The guy opened to door, Lucy saw him. He was tall, blue and black haired, muscular and broad and according to Lucy is somewhere in his 20's.

"Hmm? Flowers? I don't remember buying some," The man took the flowers and saw the card. "Lisanna? Isn't that Mira and Elfman's little sister?"

"Well I better take it to her," He went inside his house and went to take his keys.

Lucy ran to Natsu and then they drove off to Lisanna's house. They went 3 houses down again; Natsu got out of his car and went to her house. He rang the doorbell and Mira opened the door,

"Oh Natsu! You're early! Elfman and I were about to leave so that you and Lisanna can have the house all to your self,"

"Ok thanks Mira!" Natsu thanked God that Mira wasn't at the house.

"Hello Natsu!" Lisanna said.

"Hi Lisanna!" Natsu smiled.

"The food's not ready so just sit down somewhere first,"

Natsu sat down and hopefully, the guy with the flowers would come soon.

-Lucy-

Lucy saw a car coming down the street and stop at Lisanna's house. She ran over to Lisanna's house and stood behind the man.

"Hello? Bickslow? What are you doing here?" Lisanna answered. "I came for the flowers?" He answered.

"He's with me!" Lucy said suddenly startling Bickslow.

* * *

**Well next update would be on... *checking my calendar* 15th! I'm going out with my friends on the 15th so I'll be posting it at night. I would post it tomorrow, but the chapter's not finished yet ^^" Sowwee :( I promise I'll update next week. Until then Byeee~**

**Review~! :D **


End file.
